The Sequel:Lemon of a Clan
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Hold on for the time being
1. Chapter 1

—

 **D:*I'm come out of the gateway with a microphone* alright the readers and blaze had asking it as well making it a reality! Here it is folks and Blaze! The squeal to the one shoot story of house of lemon!**

 **P:Yes and I wanted to blow you up but they win you live. *Not happy***

 **D:thank every god there is!**

 **P:DAMN YOUR LUCK! The fans just did not want the author in a million pieces.**

 **D:...anyway, last time in house of lemon story, naruto had fuck everyone even his mother and aunt in the house, now, what's going happen? Who naruto is going to sleep with? Lets found in The Squeal:Lemons of a Clan! Blaze Do the discamler!**

 **P: YOU DO IT I AM BUSY BLOWING SOME IDIOTS UP!**

 **D:sigh, we don't own naruto expect for the story!**

—

 **The Squeal:Lemon of a Clan**

 **Chapter 1**

Right now we find Naruto with his two girlfriends in his room without any clothes on and Naruto went through with the promise of the tattoos on Samui and Temari. Samui's tattoo is located on her left breast and Temari's is located on her right breast they say "This goddess is property of Naruto hands off" and they love their tattoos.

he says as he gets up "sorry girls, I have to head out cause I have a mission to go" as he kisses both of them then leaves as both blonde ladies waving by then starts rubbing their stomach as it big, which means their are pregnant by three months and naruto is the dad. In fact they were the first two to get pregnant.

Outside

Naruto walks out his home as he thinking about how 3 months went by since that day, and all the woman in the house are pregnant with his children and Mabui, Karui and Yugito moved to konoha, then he checks the time and realizes that he's late.

"Shit! I have to get going!" says Naruto as he starts running for it, as he runs down the street of Konoha aka his home village as he making sure that he doesn't bump into anything but however that was too late as he sees that he's about to do that and since he's running too fast to.

"Look out!" said Naruto as he bumps into two people, all Naruto see is darkness yet he feels something very soft on his face and the same goes for his hand as he hears, "n-naruto-kun? Y-your o-on m-me a-and m-my breasts" of a voice that he knows.

"OH SHIT I AM SO SORRY HINATA!" Shouted Naruto who quickly got off her as he sees Hinata along with her mother who's wearing her jounin gear on, as he thinks ' _damn, the woman of hyuga have crazy figure and huge breasts!'_ as he notice that Hinata's clothes shows off her figure as her top is hugging her Double H breasts as her mother who has Double I breasts and more much sexier figure.

"So Naruto-san why are you in such a rush?" Asks Hitomi as she doesn't to mind of Naruto's hand on her breasts but he notice as he lets her go as he says "w-well I'm late for mission which I have to go now! And see ya later Hinata!" as he gets back up and runs off.

As Hinata pats on herself as she blushing badly as her mother Hitomi says "you know you can still be with him since his clan needs to be rebuild after all, so why don't you tell him that you lov-" she gets cut off.

"Cause he has two girlfriends mom." says Hinata as Hitomi says "so? That doesn't mean anything after all thanks to that law of the CRA" as Hinata looks at her confused about it as she never heard of it.

With Naruto

Naruto is running to the Hokage tower thinking about his hoekage then his thoughts went to Hinata and her mother,

but stops thinking about it as he enters the room as he sees, Tenten, Ino and the Uchiha Milf Mikoto Uchiha and his pregnant Tsunade even though she's hiding it through genjutsu, Tsunade was telling the girls their mission is with one more and it is Naruto.

"Ah Naruto come I was about to give the team the mission." says Tsunade as Naruto come up to them, as he says "sorry about that, I kinda was doing something that time kind escaped me" as he scratches the back of his head, as Tsunade "well make sure it doesn't become a habit, we don't another Kakashi" says as she giggles since it's a joke Naruto chuckles "Yeah one 24/7 porn reader is enough" with the others agreeing, "now then, I will repeat myself, since you weren't here to hear it, alright your mission is escorting someone from the Waterfall village at two places" says Tsunade.

"Who are we escorting?" Asked Naruto and Tsunade says "a girl named Fuu, no last name, and the places you are taking her are, is the Mist Village first because she has something to delivery for the Mizukage, then bring her back here because The leader of the Waterfall wanted Fuu to live here"

"Why if i may asks Tsunade-sama?" Asked Mikoto, as Tsunade looks at Mikoto "that is something I don't know myself Mikoto, I guess this Fuu girl wanted live here or something, you have to ask her yourself" says Tsunade, and Mikoto nods, as Tenten speaks up, "when do we start?" says Tenten as Tsunade says "you four will start tomorrow morning, so use this time to get things ready and so on, but Naruto there something I want to talk to you with" as she looks toward Naruto.

And Ino says "what do you do this time? let me guess, you had other fight with Sakura because you won't go after Sasuke? I still don't understand why can't she just give on him, even Mikoto, Sasuke's mother had give up on" says Ino as Mikoto nods to that agreeing with Ino.

"No kidding she still thinks I have that little crush on her and that I am her puppy but as all of you know I have two pregnant amazing girlfriends. Hell remember what Samui-hime did when Sakura saw her tattoo." Said Naruto and Ino "that's good to heard since you had moved on while Sakura hasn't, sigh, I swear I don't know what we going to do with her? And what did Samui do?" asks Ino as Naruto answers.

"She gave Sakura a lighting charged slap across Sakura's face after Sakura called me a Pervert while we were at the public pool seeing the tattoo on Samui's breast thank god she saves the skimpy bikini for the pool at home same with Temari-hime." says Naruto as Ino said to that "Ohhh I would love to see that! And she deserve it too! I mean really? Doesn't she know not to say that at time? I mean she called you that in front of your own mother for god's sake!"

"Yeah but I love my girlfriends and they know I am not going to screw up and let them go." Said Naruto as Ino nods, "anyway sorry about that Lady Tsunade, we will be off" as she and the others leave the room, and once their gone, Tsunade says "now then, tell me Naruto-kun, what do you know about CRA?" as she looking at him as Naruto is bit confused by it.

Naruto knows that is has something to do with the clans but thats was about it, "not much, all I know it's do with something for the clans, why do you ask Tsunade?" says Naruto as Tsunade "you are right, it does do something for the clans, what CRA does, is helps clans that are near extinction lets say a male to have a massive number of women as his wives in order give multiple children to rebuild the clan."

Naruto nods then smiles and has his finger in the come here motion after he locks the door. Tsunade gets up and removes the genjutsu and her top leaving her breasts and pregnant bump bare to the world. When tsunade is close enough He grabs her while he sitting on a seat in front of her desk.

He has her in his lap back to his chest and his hands on her breast. "So my Senju cow you are telling me I am allowed to gain more sluts to fuck whenever I want and getting them pregnant like you slutty cow ass?" says Naruto as Tsunade moans with Naruto fondling her breasts "more like wives Naruto-kun, since you have to first them then ask them to marry you but in way yes" as she moaning like a whore, "Fine they will be wives but no matter what with me I will breed them as many times as I want." said Naruto who has one hand rubbing her pussy but then Tsunade's stop him "sorry Naruto, not right after all I'm pregnant even though I want to but I don't want to risk it" Tsunade as Naruto stops and understand "right sorry, I forget you told me that on other day" says Naruto.

Tsunade says "I know you are horny so, why not you have sex with Mikoto? I heard that she is sick of her husband" as Naruto is surprised to hear that.

"OH Yes that will be good pay back to Sasuke his teammate owns his mother." says Naruto as Tsunade "yes it will be like hitting two birds and one stone" says as she reuses the genjutsus again, "now then go get them tiger" says Tsunade as she waves bye at him as Naruto leaves the office and building.

30 minutes later, at the house of Mikoto

Mikoto is fighting with her husband and it's loud as Naruto is standing outside as he thinking ' _damn, did it get this bad between them?"_ as he hears "YOU KNOW YOU BASTARD I AM ALLOWED TO DO WHAT I WANT I WAS OF THE MAIN BRANCH YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN THE RUNNING FOR CLAN HEAD! SO IF YOU KEEP THIS BULLSHIT UP I WILL DIVORCE YOU AND I WILL GET THE TITLE OF CLAN HEAD AND DISOWN SASUKE HE ISN'T THE SWEET CHILD THAT I REMEMBER" yelled Mikoto as other one, her husband "OH I WOULD LIKE SEE YOU TRY, YOU FUCKING BITCH! NOT LONG AS YOU ARE STILL MARRIED WHILE I BREATH, I WILL ALWAYS BE THE HEAD CLAN LEADER AND SASU-" Smack then Naruto hears crashing "I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT I WAS THE HEIRESS THAT IS IT YOU AND SASUKE PACK YOUR THINGS WE ARE THROUGH I AM THROUGH WITH YOU AND SASUKE'S ATTITUDE, YOU BOTH THINK YOU ARE SUPERIOR TO EVERYONE WHEN YOUR NOT!" Mikoto then removes Her ex-husbands balls which he cries in pain then she throws him out of her home, and the same goes for Sasuke.

"Mother why are you throwing me out as well?!" says Sasuke who hasn't noticed Naruto yet as Naruto is watching this and the same goes for everyone, "YES I AM, YOU AND YOU FATHER ARE SO ANNOYING WITH THE SUPERIOR THAN EVERYONE ATTITUDE AND YOU NO LONGER WELCOME IN THIS HOUSE SASUKE! CAUSE YOUR FATHER FUGAKU AND I ARE OVER! AND NOW I WILL TAKE THE CLAN TITLE AS IT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE TO BEGIN WITH AN- oh! Naruto!" says Mikoto who had come out to yelled at Sasuke but then she notices Naruto then she grabs him and takes him inside which Naruto is confused because this is happening way too fast for him as Mikoto closes and lock the door.

"Naruto what are you doing and please tell you did not hear that?" Asked a nervous Mikoto, as Naruto says "sorry Mikoto, but I heard it all, so your single now? And what did Fugaku do that was the last straw?" Naruto asks her.

"Oh his attitude and the fact I found that bastard cheating on me which I happen find him sleeping with another woman, here in my own home, in my own bed today!, Sighs sorry Naruto, I'm just "sigh" says Mikoto, as she rubs her face in pure stress, And Naruto says "how about we talk this over some tea? And I will make it" as Mikoto looks at him as she say with a small smile "I would like that."

Naruto makes the tea then sets it down on the table where Mikoto is sitting, "thank you Naruto" as she takes it and starts drinking it a bit, "alright then, tell me Mikoto, how did this even begin?" says Naruto as he drinks some, Mikoto started to tell the story of how this fight all started and it turns out it started when Naruto and his classmates was still in the academy.

Naruto says "damn, and I guess today was it? Because you couldn't take it anymore?" with Mikoto nods as she drinks her tea again, "yes, now I'm a single woman again, and I have so many choices too since after all, I had seen a lot of guys turns their heads when I walk by and if I'm not wrong, also a few girls" says Mikoto as she smiles at the memory of men running into things watching her walk by.

"True, after all you are what most called a Milf" says Naruto as he thinking to make his move soon as Mikoto says "Milf huh? Well I do have a rocking body"

"Hell you are not the only one who turns heads it is also my mother, aunt and girlfriends. It is so funny to see idiots run into to things." Said Naruto who is next to Mikoto.

And the Milf giggles a bit, as she says "I bet, oh and also Naruto, can I tell you something?" say Mikoto, Naruto then grabs by her side on her making her "eep" "Sure what is it Mi~ko~to~." says naruto while mikoto is blushing cause his hand has now moved to her soft plump ass, "y-you see, f-for a-awhile, I h-have h-had t-theres feelings and t-there feelings are about y-you" says Mikoto

Naruto smiles and the gets up then grabs both her ass cheeks. "Well it seems this is easy I have to rebuild my clan how about we combine our clans with the Uzumaki on top." Suggested Naruto as he plays with her ass making her blush bigger and stutter more "t-thats r-right s-since y-you a-are t-the last m-male of the Uzumaki c-clan, s-so I w-would b-be h-honored t-to d-do that N-Naruto, s-so l-lets this t-to the l-living room with the w-windows covered l-like t-that n-no one would s-see us" says Mikoto as she blushing badly.

And so their make their way toward the living room, with Naruto covering the windows then Naruto has one hand back on her ass and he is thinking ' _I can't wait to break this one._ ' as MIkoto is thinking ' _i'm about to have sex with Kushina's son_ ' as as their start kissing each other while Mikoto is blushing badly upon this.

Then Naruto Takes off his clothes and the same goes Mikoto, until both of them have nothing but their underwear on as MIkoto's bra barely holding back her Double H breasts with her bra and panties are dark blue as she blushing badly, "It would look very sexy if your bra and panties have the Uzumaki symbol where the nipples and pussy are but after this I would love to see you in them." Naruto said as he grabs her breasts.

And Mikoto moans very loud as she sees a massive bulge under Naruto's boxers as she thinking ' _o-oh g-god, h-his c-cock m-must b-be h-huge'_ as she moaning louder while blushing more.

What Naruto knows is his clones are putting blood seals on the doors and windows to keep Sasuke and her ex out with the evidence of the Fugaku cheating and the signed divorce papers to the Uchiha elder council and they agreed they liked Mikoto better anyway.

But for now, Naruto Takes off her bra and panties, after which, Mikoto gets on her knees and.

Lemon starts

The Uchiha Milf takes off his boxers and her forehead gets lightly smacked by Naruto's cock as it very loud and hard as she thinking as she feels it on her forehead ' _O-oh m-my g-god t-this i-is h-huge b-bigger t-then m-my e-ex-husbands h-his l-looks l-like a-a t-toothpick'_ says Mikoto as she really wants to lick it so bad, as Naruto says "I could tell that you want to lick it Mikoto, so don't hold back" with a smile on him as Mikoto right away does so by licking the bottom of his cock then to the sides, Mikoto is enjoying the taste of Naruto's cock she is slowly getting addicted.

Mikoto keeps licking Naruto's cock more and more, as Naruto is enjoying this as Mikoto says in between licks, "your cock is so huge and thick~~ I love it~~" as she blushing more as her pussy is getting very wet, "Good to hear cause this is the only cock you will ever want and worship." Said Naruto with his hand on her head with Mikoto "yes I will~~" says as she licking Naruto's cock more.

10 minutes later

Naruto is sitting on the coach with Mikoto is now sucking Naruto's cock as she blushing more so than before as she loving the taste of his cock 'I think I am becoming addicted to this cock I might not be able to live without it anymore' Mikoto in her mouths as her bobbing her head faster as she sucking more and more of Naruto's cock, Naruto says "damn! You really sucking it huh Mikoto?" as he sees her keep sucking his cock more as Mikoto is looking toward Naruto with hearts popping out of her head.

Then out of nowhere, Naruto fires his first load of cum into MIkoto which got her by surprise as she feels just how much Naruto cums as she tries her best to drink Naruto's cum, all of it.

Which by some miracle she does. Then she removes her mouth from his cock. She looks at Naruto with a look of lust. "Now turn around I want to see that ass of yours." says Naruto and Mikoto does so as she says "l-like this?", next thing Mikoto knew, that Naruto smacks her ass which she moans loudly but that moan quickly turn into a scream because Naruto had thrusted into her pussy, thus reshaping it for his cock as she yells out with hearts in her eyes.

"I hope you are ready to be turned into a slut for me only cause that is what I plan on turning you into." Said Naruto as he leaned forward to me her back with his chest and then he grabs her breasts. "Be ready My Uchiha slut for carrying my children with bloods of both Uzumaki and Uchiha!" says Naruto as he starts thrusting into her like a wild animal with her starts screaming atop of her lungs.

Like that, the whole empty house is now filled with screams of sex as Naruto is thrusting into her pussy, faster, harder and more intense, Mikoto loves it so much, "Y-YOUR SO MUCH BETTER LOVER THAT THAT ASSHOLE OF A EX OF MINE!"

"Well I hope you are ready to breed my children only and maybe I will give you a better child then your gay son Sasu-gay." Said Naruto as he keeps thrusting as Mikoto scream more already giving into Naruto to become his slut or cum dump whatever he wants her to as he thrusting into her more and more with Mikoto screaming louder than before as Naruto's cock is going deeper inside of her pussy as it reshaping it to its liking.

And Mikoto yells out "YES! FUCK ME MORE! FUCK ME WHENEVER YOU WANT! MY HOME! A LOVE HOTEL! ANYWHERE JUST FUCK MY PUSSY MORE!"

"Oh with that I can't stop now what are you now and who do you belong to?" Naruto asked as he is now smacking her ass while thrusting into her pussy more.

"I'M YOURS NARUTO! I'M YOUR UCHIHA BREEDING SLUT!" yelled MIkoto as Naruto thrusting into her more and more, until.

Naruto fires his load "HERE COMES MY FIRST LOAD IN YOUR SLUTTY PUSSY TAKE IT YOU UCHIHA CUMDUMP AND GET PREGNANT JUST LIKE OTHERS!" yelled Naruto as he filling Mikoto's insides up as she screaming with all her might.

Couple hours later

For the past two hours, Naruto and Mikoto been at like it like it's mating season and their been doing it all over the house, switching positions, while filling the air with sweat, cum and lust.

And right now both of them are at the kitchen with Naruto putting butter on his cock and a little onto Mikoto's ass as she says who is bend over onto the table"I-I d-dont know N-Naruto, I n-never h-had a-anal b-before and y-your cock is t-too thick" as her pussy is leaking tons of cum as it flowing onto her legs as Naruto say.

"Oh trust me you will love it plus your juices will help." Said Naruto as he lines up his cock with her ass.

Mikoto let out a bit of an 'eep' because she feels the tip part of Naruto's cock against her ass, "don't worry Mikoto-chan i'm sure the butter will make it easy" says Naruto as he grabs her hips and without any warning.

His cock plunges into her ass making her scream "OH MY GOD NARUTO-SAMA YOUR COCK IS TEARING ME IN TO MORE PLEASE PLOW ME MORE MAKE ME ONLY THINK ABOUT YOUR COCK!" as Naruto thrusting cock in her ass like crazy with her legs slowing rising up as the table is shaking rough like because Naruto is thrusting into her more and more with Mikoto screaming with her breasts pressed onto the table while she's holding onto the edge of the table and her grip is getting tighter as MIkoto is rolling her eyes upward and her tounge out of her mouth as she thinking how much she loving anal sex right now.

"Damn Mikoto-chan! Your ass is both tight and wonderful! It makes me what to fuck her harder than before!" says the lone male Uzumaki and he does so by thrusting making his thrusts go more harder.

"ALL FOR YOU EVERYTHING IS YOURS MY BREASTS, MY ASS, MY PUSSY, MY MOUTH, MY HEART AND SOUL BELONG TO YOU NOW FUCK ME USE ME HOWEVER AND WHENEVER YOU WANT GET ME PREGNANT KEEP ME BAREFOOT AND PREGNANT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE FOR ALL I CARE! PLEASE BREED ME NARUTO-SAMA!" Shouted Mikoto who has given and fully become Naruto's slut.

As Naruto makes a few thrusts as he cums deep inside of Mikoto's ass as she cums as well, Naruto kisses her deeply.

Timeskip, Midnight/Lemon over

As it now late at night, and Naruto is still at Mikoto's house as both of them are sleeping in the living room with Naruto holding onto Mikoto who's on Naruto's side with her stomach so full of Naruto's cum that she looks pregnant with twins for nine months, and Mikoto looks so happy and relief as Naruto says "damn that was something" as he starts thinking about.

"Maybe I should also have a threesome with Ino and Tenten during the mission" says Naruto as he thinking but then "oh shoot! I forget to pack up my things!" as he makes a clone and had it go home and pack up for the mission.

Timeskip, morning time, at the west gates of Konoha.

Naruto and the team are ready to go.

As Ino and Tenten notice a glow on Mikoto and couldn't figure out why or how, so both of them talk, "well it seems Mikoto is in such a good mood, I wonder how that happen?" says Ino, Tenten shrugs but then says "I heard that Mikoto kicked her husband and sasuke out." as Ino says "oh? Anything else?" as Tenten "no, that was about it, maybe we should ask her" says Tenten, as Naruto who at the back as he thinking ' _I know the answer why Mikoto is in such good mood, she and I had sex'_ as he looking at both of them, more like looking at their asses. ' _Plus maybe collecting three new sluts and seeing my mist slut' but first, lets check out their asses of Ino and Tenten.'_

Naruto looks toward Ino's as she has a nice fat phat ass as it jiggles lightly for each step she takes, While tenten's is big as samui's ass, and it's jiggling a lot for each step she takes, Naruto wonders if Tenten would enjoy anal sex more then normal sex, Cause he really wants to get his hands on her and her ass and make her his alone.

As Mikoto is thinking ' _I wonder if I'm pregnant? Only way to found out is to wait and see'_ as team keep talking, they head out on the mission and Mikoto sees the look on her Naruto-kun ' _but in bed it is sama and it seems they are his next targets._ ' but how though?

A bit later, at the border of land of waterfall

The whole team are under a hollow tree as there a fierce thunderstorm and all of them are soaking wet, and there no dry wood that their could use for fire, so their feeling cold as Ino says "How are we going to get warm?" as she rubbing herself which lightly making her breasts bounce a bit, and Naruto says "I will be right back" as he goes into the storm as the others call out to him "Naruto!"

Naruto was fine and was able to found some wood, even though there are wet, and Naruto says "I could use my wind chakra to dry them up", Naruto knows this because months before he first fucked Anko, he had Ask Samui about how was she able to use lighting chakra, which she does explain how it works which it leading to him finding out that he has wind chakra. Naruto places the wood on the ground then dries them up with his wind chakra until it's could be used for fire.

Once that was done, Mikoto uses her fireball jutsu with small amount of chakra into it, and like that they have fire yet they getting warm up as Tenten who is covering herself because well she top is white and since it's wet, that means everyone could see her bra though it.

As Ino says "damn it, even though there fire, we not getting warm fast enough, but I'm more worry about you Naruto, since you went out in the rain and you get even more wet, there something we could do."

"Well we could have sex." suggested Mikoto who is now behind Naruto with her draped over his shoulders while pushing her breasts against his back "like that we could warm up though it" as Ino and Tenten are blushing very bad at the thought of it as Ino even though she's kinda against it, has to agreed to that, "w-well y-you not w-wrong there, a after all, doing such a-activity like sex could and will warm our bodies" says Ino as she blushing badly.

"B-but h-he h-has t-two p-pregnant g-girlfriends a-and y-your m-married." Stutered tenten, "correcting, I was married, yesterday I had enough of my ex and throw him out of my home along with my asshold of a son" says Mikoto, as Ino and Tenten are surprised about it, Naruto nods then to the girls shock Mikoto turned Naruto's head and kissed him, "and not only that, I also became Naruto-kun's, and he's such amazing lover~~" as she starts taking off her clothes which Ino and Tenten are watching this while blushing badly.

Lemon starts

And Naruto also takes off his clothes and boxer since there are wet and place them near the fire as Ino and Tenten sees Naruto's cock, 'it is huge!" as Mikoto gets in front of Naruto and gets on her knees as she wraps Naruto's cock with her breasts, Naruto looks at them, "so are you two going to join?" says Naruto as he waits for their answer, as Ino and Tenten don't know what to do as Mikoto rubbing Naruto's cock more with her breasts.

' _I really shouldn't, but it's so cold but he has two girlfriends_ ' says both, Ino is thinking ' _b-but look a-at t-that, I-it c-could s-spilt me i-in half a-and I w-won't want a-any other man then Naruto'_ as for Tenten and her thoughts ' _I love neji and yet he has never really noticed me and if I do this then I might be addicted to Naruto'_ , their snap out of it as Ino and Tenten sees, Mikoto now sucking Naruto's cock as she moaning on it with her breasts still wrapped around his cock.

Naruto says "wow, even though I fuck you so much last night, you still want more my Uchiha Milf slut?" as he has his hand on her head, Mikoto looks at Naruto with hearts in her eyes and hearts coming out of her head.

And slowly but surely, Ino and Tenten, wanting to join in as Mikoto sucking Naruto's more and more, until, "I, I can't take it anymore!" says Tenten trops off her white top as her Double E Breasts bounce upon released, and she takes off her pants with her massive ass jiggles as she says "PLEASE FUCK ME! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT AS WELL!" as she goes over to Naruto and gets on his side and rubbing herself onto him and Naruto smirks as he grabs her and hold her close then he kissed her deeply as Tenten kissing back while blushing badly.

Naruto reaches and grabs her massive ass which Tenten moans as she still kissing Naruto as Naruto is thinking ' _damn! She has one huge yet soft ass!'_ as he rubbing her ass as the kiss between gets broken off with Tenten Moaning louder, while Mikoto sucking Naruto's cock more while bobbing her head faster and faster.

Naruto cums into Mikoto's mouth and she swallows it all down. Mikoto removes her mouth while tenten replaces it with her ass cheeks to give Naruto an ass job, and Naruto thrusted his cock between Tenten's ass cheeks as she sees how thick and big Naruto's cock is as she says "N-Naruto y-you cock is so huge!" as she blushing badly as Mikoto face Tenten and kisses her because she still has some leftover cum of Naruto and she's sharing it with her through kissing.

"Well It seems my new slut has an ass that can match my Samui-hime's ass." Said Naruto as he smacks tenten's ass then he removes his cock from her ass cheek then thrusted into her ass which Tenten stops kissing Mikoto with Tenten yelling out while Naruto feels her ass unbelievably tight on his cock "OH MY GOD NARUTO YOUR RIPPING MY ASS IN HALF AND IF Y-YOU KEEP F-FUCKING IT, I-IT WILL TURN ME INTO YOUR PHAT ASS SLUT!", as Naruto says to add "or a breeder for more of my children for the Uzumaki clan" as he thrusting into her ass more and more but then he makes a few of clones, as two come up to Mikoto as she says "Oh please breed this Uchiha Milf slut of yours." as she showed her ass and shoke for the clones.

As Naruto the real one, speed Tenten wide to show her very wet pussy toward his cock, "Well Tenten I hope you like the idol of joining your Idol tsunade in becoming my pregnant slut like her." Said Naruto as he thrusts his cock into her ass with her eyes gaining hearts with her tongue coming out of her mouth and hearts coming out of her head as the clone slams his cock into her pussy with her yelling out as more hearts popping out of her head, "YES! JUST LIKE TSUNADE-SAMA! I WANT TO BECOME MOTHER LIKE HER NARUTO-SAMA!" as two cocks are thrusting in both of her holes.

As Ino who is watching this as she thinking with massive blush on her, 'My god Naruto is planning to turn many women into breeders for his clan it seems he already has Tsunade-sama b-but w-who e-el-' then it hits her, she remembers that Naruto's mother and Aunt are also pregnant as well as the women who live at his house as she resumes her thoughts, ' _d-don't t-tell me, h-he got them all p-pregnant!'_ as she rubbing her legs together.

Then she felt something behind her as it on her ass as she blushing badly as she turns to see other Naruto or rather his clone, as he says "so tell me Ino? Do you want to join in? Or no?" as he grabs her breasts which are Double F while she still has her clothes on.

Ino blushes harder cause the clone has hold of her breasts, "I, I,I" says Ino as the clone says "hmmm? 'I' what?" says the clone of Naruto as he rubbing her breasts more, Ino starts to moan "YES I WILL JOIN YOU" as she turns to him and right away, takes off her clothes then jumps onto him like an animal in heat.

Then the Clone of Naruto catch her then holds onto her legs then he thrusted his cock into Ino's pussy with her screaming, while he carries her over to Tenten who still being fucked by two as he says to Ino, "now tell me Ino, how badly do you want it?" as he has his cock still, not moving as it's inside of Ino's pussy and Ino is getting very crazy. Ino now gains what tenten has in her eyes hearts.

"I WANT IT SO BAD! PLEASE NARUTO! THRUST YOUR HUGE FAT COCK IN MY TIGHT PUSSY!" yelled Ino as she has hearts in her eyes and the clones smirks and starts thrusting into her pussy as Ino yelled out yes loudly with hearts popping out of her head.

5 hours later

Naruto along with his clones cums into to each of their own pussy and ass as all three of them yelling out "CUM INSIDE OF US NARUTO-SAMA!" as their stomachs are swollen up to the point that their look like 7 months pregnant, "damn, that was something but we still have more to go since it's still raining out there" says the real Naruto.

The sluts look at Naruto with hearts in their eyes and they say "Please fuck us more make sure we are pregnant Naruto-sama." and Naruto says "oh! I plan to after all, we have the night to ourselves after all."

Lemon over

The next morning

The girls and Naruto are getting dressed and the girls are using a genjutsu to hide their stomachs which are swollen up to 12 months with twins or more. Naruto is done he turns around and the girls are bending down to pull up their pants and he sees his slut's bare ass so he gives all three a smack then he watches their asses jiggle.

Mikoto,Tenten and Ino moans in surprise as they know that Naruto had smack their asses, and once their done dressing up, and the team went back on the road toward The Waterfall village which as the map says, it would take about all morning to get there.

And so, during that time, all of them start talking, which is about Naruto telling that he has to get them rings that would match with them, and so on, then the girls talk to themselves as their wondering if their are pregnant with Naruto's child and if not, well that would means, their have to get on that monster cock again and get pregnant for sure.

The talk went for hours until finally, their arrived the village of Waterfall as their sees a man and next to him is a girl who seems to be Naruto's and Ino's age with dark tone skin and green hair, with good size breasts but an ass that won't stop, as the guy next to her come up to them.

As this man has ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wears a forehead protector symbolising his shinobi status. He wears grey pants, a green shirt, and shinobi sandals. In addition to his outfit, he has grey shoulder pad on his left shoulder with a brown strap over, he is Shibuki, leader of the Waterfall village.

"You four must the ones to take Fuu to do her final mission? Oh and also I'm Shibuki, leader of the Waterfall village, or Takigakure" says Shibuki, The team bow "You are correct My name is Mikoto the leader of the team" says Mikoto as Shibuki smile lightly.

"Good, Fuu come here" says Shibuki, as the mint green hair girl named Fuu come up as she seems to carrying a bag full of her things and clothes, Everything she owned that she can carry. Fuu looks at the team, as Mikoto "and also we have been wondering why, is she moving to our village?" says the Uchiha woman.

"It is no longer safe for her here." says Shibuki as everyone in the team are wondering what he means by that but then, "can we go now? After all the Mizukage is waiting for this scroll to arrived" says Fuu as she holds up the scroll.

And Naruto say "alright, we will resume about this" and Mikoto nods "yes, so let's go everyone" and like that the Team plus Fuu head to the road once again.

Time skip 6 hours somewhere in the land of hot water

As everyone are making by running toward the land of water by passing through the Land of Hot Water.

Fuu is next to Mikoto as Naruto is talking with Ino and Tenten, It is getting dark so it was time to set up camp.

Fuu is getting a fire started as Naruto bring in wood for , Tenten and Ino had went go some water for them to drink, And Mikoto was getting the food, Naruto sits down and ask Fuu something.

"So tell me Fuu, Shibuki says it's no longer safe in your old home, can you explain why?" says Naruto, And Fuu looks toward him and then sighs, "it's become not that long ago, some guys in black coats with red clouds come after me and I fight them off but Shibuki decided that it's not safe me to stay there even though I didn't want to leave"says Fuu.

"Well you are not alone there are two in the village I am one. I hold Number nine." says Naruto as Fuu looks at him then gets really close to him "wait your a Jinchuuriki!" as she unknowingly has her breasts on Naruto.

And Naruto feels them as he says "yes, and you didn't tell me what you hold Fuu" as he smiles, Fuu nods and says "Number lucky seven." as she backs away from Naruto as she makes sure the fire keeps going.

The others returned, as their returned of what they need, food, water and so they start cooking for their dinner as making small talks and so on.

This lasted a good while things were good then fuu Had to use the bathroom after she left Naruto and the others started planning of how to get Fuu into Naruto's bed.

They came up with a plan they all will talk to fun with Naruto taking of his shirt and surprising her with him hugging her from behind but however, Both Naruto and Fuu ended up talking about a few thing, and it take so longer that, Mikoto, Ino and Tenten went to sleep.

And leaving only Naruto and Fuu by the fire, Naruto says "say Fuu, did that I'm the last Uzumaki male of my clan?" as he waits for her reaction as well answer to that, she shakes her head no at that.

Fuu says "No, I didn't know, but" as she gets up for a sec her and gets in front of Naruto is thinking this is very bold move of her, "I will help! After all you are followly jinchuuriki!"

"Good to know." said then kisses her on the lips, As they were making out they were taking off each others clothes after that was done, Naruto sent his hands down and grabs her huge ass as he says "get ready for a long night of sex Fuu" as Fuu blushes. Naruto gives both her ass cheeks a squeeze and a smack.

—

 **D:*freezes time* sorry guys time to end it here.**

 **P:CLIFFHANGER TIME!**

 **D:well that was fun! And good for Mikoto! And also why did you have your weapons aiming at me? *noticed blaze's weapons of detection and he has them aim at me***

 **P:*Looks around and realized* OH SHIT! *I start to change their target at SASUKE AND HIS FATHER* I did say I would blow him kiba and sakura up in the one shot right?**

 **D:but wont their oh i don't know AT THEIR HOMES! Well not sasuke but kiba and sakura are which harming their family! Aka Tsume, Hana and mubuki and aren't their frozen in time?**

 **P:*Shows you the location of sakura and kiba they are on sol missions.* That answer your question.**

 **D:yeah it does, anyway, now our dear readers, what do you think of this story? I'm look forward to your reviews! And also as a reminder to everyone for something and that is, I, DON'T, LIKE, LOLLIES OR WHATEVER THEIR ARE CALLED! That means i won't add or use them in any stories, unless i make them older but other then that, DON'T ASK FOR THEM!**

 **P:Agreed.**

 **D:anyway, favorite this story for fans or new ones, again leave a reviews and flames are no longer welcome!, *I go through a gateway that blaze had opened as i say*why do their keep asking for childlike female characters! I mean really!**

 **P:*I walk through as well* no damn clue my guess fetish. *After I said that the gateway closes and vanishes***


	2. Chapter 2

***The Fallen rises out of the sea bow first***

 **D:okay, why do you bring the ship here? And not only that, it's at the port of the Kirigakure.**

 **P:Because there is a legend of the sea. If one is to see a ship rising from the sea is a bad omen. Plus we are following the ship that Naruto and his fiance's Samui and Temari are on.**

 **D:well that can't be since Naruto and co hav-...do i forget to freeze time again?**

 **P:Yes you did or the gateways brought a month into the future.**

 **D:...*I opens up a gateway made of shadows and put my arm in it and bring out a gem* I'm gonna do something about it but first, what this sea legend? I never heard of it.**

 **P:Oh sailor are very superstitious they think it is davy jones when in fact it is my ship at times.**

 **D:...you really should stop going to other worlds without me.**

 **P:I explore and see what i can really. I like exploring.**

 **D:well anyway, time for a recap, last time, naruto went on a mission with Tenten, Ino and Mikoto which he added them into his harem in order to revive his clan then he gotten Fuu next, now then, do the disclaimer blaze.**

 **P:We own nothing**

 **D:oh and also why is that bird looking at me? *points at the really big one***

 **P:No idea.**

 ***then blaze sees the huge bird takes away Dealt into the sky***

 **D:well this is something…**

 **P:BRING THE BIRD BACK FOR FOOD.**

 **D:I THINK I'M IT'S LUNCH!**

—

 **The Squeal:Lemon of a Clan**

 **Chapter 2**

It's been a month since Naruto taken that mission for escort Fuu to do her final mission for her home village before getting her back to Konoha.

Now, Naruto is at Kirigakure port as he getting a ship for a trip to the spring country for a vacation with his two loving fiance's Samui and Temari, who are four months pregnant now.

As he smiles, he thinks back that night with Fuu

Flashback

Lemon starts

Naruto and Fuu making out as Naruto holding on to her with his cock against her stomach as Fuu is blushing up a storm, the kiss itself is getting instene with each minute past.

Naruto then breaks the kiss and then has her on his lap with her back on his chest, with his cock against her pussy as Fuu says "w-will it hurt?" as she blushing real bad, "depends, have you had sex before?" says Naruto.

Fuu shakes her head as in No, Naruto says "well I guess I could be easy on you," who lifts up Fuu a bit and gets her pussy onto his cock, even it's just the tip, she could feel how big it is as she says "Your c-cock m-might r-rip m-me i-in h-half."

As Naruto slowly getting his cock entering Fuu's pussy as, as each itch going in, Fuu can't help but screams as she feels each itch of it with tears forming on her eyes and she yells out "I-IT'S TOO BIG! P-PLEASE P-PULL IT OUT! M-MY PUSSY CAN'T TAKE IT!" as she shaking her head.

"It Is ok Fuu it will be ok I know it hurts but the pain will go away" says Naruto as he keeps his cock going into her pussy as a great deal of Fuu's juice covering Naruto's cock as Fuu is screaming louder as blood leaks out of her.

Timeskip 30 minutes

Naruto is full on beast mode as he thrusting wildly into Fuu's pussy as Fuu herself is yelling out "YES FUCK ME! GIVE ME YOUR SEED PLEASE" as she in love to both Naruto and his cock as her breasts are bouncing crazy as she's drooling to the max.

"Oh I'm planning to! As you now a part of my harem! As well mother of our future child!" says Naruto as she thrusting into her even more then before.

As the night sky is filled of Fuu's screams as this keep going as Naruto has Fuu laying down as he adjusting his cock into her pussy as she says to him with hearts in her eyes "I WILL GIVE YOU AS MANY CHILDREN AS YOU WANT NARUTO-KUN!" as she wants him to impregnate her with many children as possible.

Upon hearing that, Naruto smirks and slams his cock into Fuu's pussy once again and once it's in there, it's hits all the way until it ranch to her which, has Fuu cums on the spot as she yells out "CUMMING! Y-YOUR MASSIVE MEAT ROD J-JUST MADE ME CUM NARUTO-KUN!"

"Oh I love this pussy I will be getting you pregnant as well no matter what!" Shouted Naruto as he thrusting into her pussy like a madman with Fuu screaming all in pure delight.

Timeskip 8 hours later

As Naruto cuming his final load of the night as Fuu is getting filled by it then Naruto takes out his cock from her pussy and covers her with the rest of it Her stomach looks to be nine months with twins and she has a fucked happy look.

Naruto lets out a sigh while taking a look on her, "oh, I might have overdid it again, Last Time I did that, I also put Kaa-san into a sex coma as well Anko-chan" said Naruto as he notice that it's morning time, it's a good thing that their could go at the afternoon, cause for now, he and Fuu are going to rest up and he's isn't going to wake up Ino, Tenten and MIkoto as their still sleeping.

Lemon over/Flashback over

After that, Naruto and co, had computed Fuu's final mission as a Waterfall Ninja and heads back toward Konoha, which arriving back, he had gotten a letter with thickets by Koyuki to a Ship, and now that he thinks about it, he needed a Vacation.

It's good thing that Tsunade let him had it since he has been doing a lot of mission since Samui and Temari gotten pregnant along with Naruto's other women, Naruto looks to his right and left and smiles because his arms are wrapped around their shoulders and they are smile as well as rubbing their slightly bigger stomachs.

"Are you girls ready for our vacation?" says Naruto as the two nods as Temari "it's shame that your mother and aunt come with us" says, "But it is cool that we get some alone time away from the others with our future husband." Said Samui and both of them kissed both of his cheeks and Naruto smiles upon that.

"It was nice of Koyuki to invited us to come with her on her trip since from what she said in her letter that come with the tickets, she somewhat can't stand the other woman who are also daimyo" says Naruto

Naruto knows who the other two are and he thought he got rid of the arrogance from them and his girls knows what he is planning for them, but that can wait, it's relaxing time.

They came to the ship and was shown to their room which was a very luxury room as they see Koyuki sitting with a cup of tea as she drinking it, They come in.

"Hello Koyuki-san!" said all three as koyuki stops then looks to her side as she putting down her tea, "you guys came!" as she gets up and gives each of them a hug. But she was careful with Samui and Temari cause they are pregnant.

"I am SO glad you guys could make it and I am glad you needed a vacation." says Koyuki as Naruto says "well you did say you were having a hard with other the two daimyos who also female leaders" with Koyuki drops her head upon that, "you have no idea!" says Koyuki as she about to rant about them, that is When the captain knocks on the door and opens it as everyone in the room see.

That, it's a woman as she wearing what a captain of a ship would wear but oddly enough, it's fit for her, She has an hourglass figure and her breast size is triple F cup 'So plump' thought Naruto as the captain name is "hello there, I'm captain Whitey bay, welcome to my ship!" as she let out a small smile.

"Nice to Meet you my name is Naruto and I was wondering if I am allowed to see the captain quarters never seen one before?" Asked Naruto with a very kind smile.

Whitey Bay giggles a little "Sure follow me." She leaves and Naruto follows but he is also looking at her plump ass. He is thinking 'Oh I am so getting this woman as my slut.' then he notice a 'ice queen' kind of aura as he looking while looking at her long ice blue hair. "So You like being a captain and sailing the sea?" Naruto asked of her.

"Yes, ever since I was little girl of me being a captain of my own ship, sure it took a lot of hard work for 13 years, and here I am!" says Whitey Bay, like that both of the talk while walking until their arrived at the Captain's quarters which is Whitey's room.

"But what about having a family?" asked Naruto as Whitey stops and thinks about it, "you know, I spend so much of my time on the sea, that hasn't come across my mind, not even once" say the Captain of the ship.

"Then who would your perfect match be if I may ask?" Asked Naruto, and Whitey thinks on it as she gets on her chair, "that is a good question, I don't know myself since I never bother hook up with anyone at all"

What Whitey did not know is Naruto locked the door and put up silencing seals then he sneaks up behind her.

Lemon starts

Naruto grabs her breasts and she screams in surprise.

As he says to her, "well in that case, why not I add you to my ever growing family as a member of my harem~" as he rubbing her breasts more with Whitey moaning louder as she looks at him with a blush on her cheeks,

Lemon pause

Koyuki's suite at the meantime

"Koyuki-san, why is it your having a hard time with the other two female Daimyos anyway? I mean one would thought that you would get along with them" says Temari as she drinking semicool tea.

Then the door opens and Haruna and Toki walk in.

Haruna has long brown hair with purple eyes, and she wearing clothes of that of a Daimyo but however, their are wet cause there was a splash at the pool, so the wet clothes are hugging her body which it's showing off her G, near Double G breasts.

And Toki long, dark hair which she wears in a bang, and strands that covers most of her face. She also has large, black eyes, she also wearing that of Daimyos but she too is wet by the splash, and it's hugging onto her Double G breasts.

"This is not a good idea at all Koyuki WHY WAS THIS SUGGESTED" says Haruna as she looks pissed as Toki somewhat in the same way as she says "really, THIS WAS NOT FUN AT ALL" as she wants to take off the wet clothes.

As Samui turns to Koyuki, "I can see why, Koyuki-san" as she knows what needs to be done with them, but she needs Naruto for that.

But that will have to wait until he gets back, and when though? Since he has been gone for 20 minutes now.

Back in the Captain's quarters

Lemon Resume

Naruto has already removed Whitey bay's cloths and has her laying on her back while he is on her stomach and is using her breasts to rub his cock as it hitting against her lips as she blushing real bad.

"Wow! Your breasts as so soft!" says Naruto as he starts thrusting his cock between her breast as Whitey feels how big and thick it is as she says "GET OFF ME NOW!" while smelling Naruto's cock, and it's toxic to her but she tries to fight it.

But Naruto just squeezes her tits more which makes Whitey moans loudly, as Naruto puts the tip of his cock onto her lips which the smell of it becomes stronger as her pussy is getting crazy wet and she can taste it as well.

As her thoughts are 'Yes please more please FUCK ME! W-wait no! I mustn't give in! I-I'm a captain!' a Mix as she feels Naruto's cock hitting against her lip. Naruto the pinches her nipples.

Upon that, Whitey moans twice as loud as well as she gets way more wetter as her Nipples are her weak spots, "n-no! N-not m-my n-nipples!" as it turns out, her nipples are very sensitive, so much that, a bit of milk started to come out.

"Oh so those are your weak points good to know my slutty captain" says Naruto who twist her nipples even more as Whitey moans way longer.

5 minutes later

Naruto has whitey in Doggystyle and his hands are on her soft and plump ass. "Once you get a taste of my cock in your pussy you will never want anyone else my little captain slut." says Naruto with Whitey trying to get away as she isn't letting it be that easy.

"N-no! P please l-leave m-my pussy a-alone!" says Whitey as she soon regret that, "t-there's no way that massive thing is going to fuck my pussy!" says Whitey again as she tries to get away but Naruto has a tight hold on her as Naruto says "oh? In that cause." Naruto thrusts his cock into her ass making her scream as she yells out "M-MY ASS!" as she gets a bit cross eyed.

"Well you did say to leave your pussy alone!" says Naruto as he thrusting into her ass with no mercy as Whitey screams louder upon each thrust Naruto makes into her ass. Naruto smacks her ass and she screams louder.

Timeskip 4 hours later

Naruto now has Whitey laying on her back with her ass leaking out tons upon tons of cum as she has a fuck silly face as she no idea that it's not even over yet.

"I hope your pussy is ready cause I am about to pound your pussy to make sure that it remembers my cock" says Naruto as he thrust his cock into Whitey's pussy hard and Whitey screams way louder than before as she yells out "PLEASE FUCK ME MAKE ME YOUR WOMAN ONLY PLEASE KNOCK ME UP!" as she had given up to him during their four hours of anal sex.

As Naruto lifts her up and gets her onto her lap as he thrusted into her pussy rough like as Whitey is screaming with all she got as she losing more of her mind.

"So my slut has given up and would her master to get her pregnant?" asked Naruto as he smiles cause he was going to get her pregnant anyway "yes! And I will give you strong boys!" yells Whitey as she gone crazy with lust.

And like that, for the next 2 hours, Naruto fucks her into oblivion, in which, will gets her pregnant even if it's her safe day.

As Naruto puts on his clothes as he looks upon Whitey who is twitching in joy as her pussy is leaking out a much greater amount than when he fucked her ass as he says "I'm looking forward to see you soon" says Naruto. As he leaves Whitey's hand moves to her swollen stomach that shows her master owns her. She is also imagining what their kids will look like. Hers eyes have hearts in them for the man who broke her.

Lemon end

As Naruto heads back, as he walking down the hallway, He accidentally bumps into someone and they both land on the ground and they both say sorry.

When Naruto sees a woman with long black with blue eyes, as she wearing what it seems to be a blue sweater and bikini bottom, which it's showing off her insane hot figure, and hugging her J size breasts.

"Sorry about that." Said Naruto as he helps her up after getting up himself as the woman says "it's alright, I wasn't looking since I was reading my book" says the woman as she gets on her feet.

Soon after that, Naruto and the woman talk for a bit as the woman introduce herself as Nico Robin and she's on this ship to get away from work.

"Yeah I am a friend of Koyuki's and she invited me and my girlfriends for a vacation. You saw the movie of where she retakes her throne the fight in the land of spring?" asks Naruto.

As Robin says, "yes i did and wait, you were in that movie as well?" as she couldn't believe that she is meeting one of the ninja that got koyuki to return home and retake her throne.

"Yeah I was hell I was kind of the one who snapped her out of her funk" says Naruto as he tells her from back then, as they talk, as three maids came around the corner and they were looking for someone.

Then one of them come up to Naruto, as this one is named Grayfia Lucifuge she is wearing a maids outfit and is Koyuki's head maid. She has red eyes and silver hair, Her breasts are easily J cups. She also has a plump ass that bounces when she walks. "Naruto-sama Koyuki-sama calls for you" says Grayfia as she come up to him.

"Oh? Alright, would you like to come along Robin?" says Naruto, Robin says with a nod "sure why not it would be an honor to Meet Koyuki-sama. Since she is both a artness and a Daimyo after all"

So with that, Naruto and Robin heads toward Koyuki's sute with the three walking in front of Naruto and Robin as Naruto looks the other two.

A woman glossy blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is usually tied in a bun, forest green eyes, and she too is wearing like Maids would but it's hugging onto her Double H breasts but.

As the other blond woman looks just the other one but different are the hairstyles and her breasts are bigger than the other as their are Double I, who are they? Their Hilda is the one with shorter hair, and the other is Yolda, and what's more they are sisters.

As Naruto is thinking ' _holy damn! Where did Koyuki found them anyway?!'_ They reach Koyuki's room.

Grayfia knocks on the door, and their hear Koyuki's voice behind it, "come in!" and like that Grayfia opens the door, and when it's full open.

Everyone gets into shock as they see, Koyuki in her bikini or rather putting it on Naruto turns around as to not being rude or perv or worse feared of being labeled one.

"Almost there! Oh Naruto good your here! I have something I want to talk you with and who's this?" says Koyuki as Robin steps up and tells her who she is, "My Name is Nico Robin and it is a true pleasure and honor to meet you Koyuki-sama" says Robin as she lightly bows to Koyuki.

As Koyuki smiles "same with me, Naruto come with me please, I wish to talk to you." Naruto nods and follows.

When they are away from the others Koyuki turns around and pushes her breasts against Naruto's chest and says "I know what plan on doing and I think I can help you in the plan of yours." as she feels Naruto freeze up abit.

"H-how do you found out?" says Naruto who still freezes.

"Oh Samui told me when the other two Daimyo came in and they still haven't come out yet though" says Koyuki, who looks at the nearby door, "since they are taking forever, do you want to you know" she lays in and whispers to Naruto's ear, "have sex with them and make them scream out your name" as she smiles full of lust. Then the next thing she knows is Naruto has her ass in his hands. "I Have a plan Koyuki-chan." Said Naruto then he whispers it into her ear and she giggles.

After that, Naruto lets her go and goes get ready, while Naruto is doing that, Koyuki come up to the others who are wondering of what is going on, Koyuki asks robin if she can gather her friends and meet them at Naruto's room.

A hour later

As they are entering Naruto's room something Grabs Koyuki and drags her into the darkness, and one by one, they.

First up, is Grayfia as she feels a pair of hands on her breasts as she moaning with a dark red blush on her, "w-what i-is this?!" The she is pulled into the dark as her clothes then appear but no garterbelt or stockings and a her black lace bra and panties are not there either, as she see Naruto as he says "I have to say, your crazy sexy Miss Grayfia, I'm shocked that your not married at all" as he playing her breasts which are very soft to the touch.

"B-but I'm-m Married!" said Grayfia as she moaing loudly while blushing bady.

"Then I guess your husband will never lay in bed with you every again after I BREAK YOU and make you MY SLUTTY MAID!" says Naruto as he kisses her deeply.

Meanwhile, Toki who is lost as she doesnt know of what going on as she isn't wearing any thing but her underwear and bra which are matching with her eyes as she says "W-What i-is g-going o-on h-here" as she a bit scared but then.

She moans very loud as she feels hands on her pussy as it being rub upon as she sees where the hand is coming, the back of her as she sees Naruto or rather his clone as he says "wow! You have one dry pussy! But once I'm done with it, Your pussy will always get wet at the thought of me" and he kisses toki deeply which is blushing upon this as she being kissed.

A woman with long orange hair as she wearing white and green Bikini as it hugging her J size breasts, her name is Nami and a friend of Robin as she wearing of what is going on and have half a mind to.

"So You are the little thief I Have heard about well I am about to b the only one on your mind really after I am done with you." Said Naruto has he has one hand on her breast and the other is one her pussy. The one on her breast pinches her nipple which makes Nami moans very loud upon it as she blushing.

As for Robin? Well she's making out with Naruto's clone deeply as she blushing baldy as she breaks off as she says to him "d-do whatever you want with me~, j-just give me my one true desire more than founding out lost history" as the clone "and that is what?" says as he curious now.

"Be a mother as well a family, children I wish to teach of what I had leard" says Robin and the Clone smiles "oh easy after all I have to revived my clan all" says as he kisses her deeply as he holding her very close.

Haruna is getting her breasts suck upon by two clones as she moaning like as she wants to stop them but however she's feeling way too good as she says "I-I S-Should t-try s-stop y-you b-but this feels so good!"

"So It seems the Daimyo of the vegetable country is nothing more than a slut waiting for the right man to dominate and claim her."says one of the two clones as he goes back sucking her breasts as Haruna moans way more then before as her pussy is getting very wet.

Hilda along with Yolda are getting their pussies licked as they no longer have any clothes, as both of them moans out "PLEASE STOP THESE WE LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Like my clone brother told Grayfia We will break you two into nothing more then our slutty maids who will also carry our children to revive our clan. I hope you two are ready cause you will serve us." as he resumes licking Yolda's pussy with her moaning even louder than before.

A woman with short light purple hair with blue eyes, she wearing a black bikini as it hugging her breast which big as Nami's , her name is Carina and she is being fucked in cowgirl style as she yells out "OH GOD! Y-YOUR SO MASSIVE! Y-YOU COCK IS RESHAPING MY PUSSY TO MATCH IT!" as she riding the clone's cock like no control of her on whats so ever.

"Tell me Are you my slutty singer for the rest of your life? Am I allowed to breed you when ever I desire? Am I my slutty thief" says the clone as he sees Carina riding his cock like theres no tomorrow as she yells out "YES! I'M ALL YOURS! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO!" as her breasts bouncing like crazy with her riding his cock even more then before but the clone grabs them and that makes Carine screams three times louder than before.

Next is a woman with light brown skin, long red hair, dark green eyes with a figure that could rivals Kushina or Samui, her name is Baccarat, and she being fuck by two Naruto's clones as their thrusting their cocks into her pussy and ass, and their fucking her hard as she yells out with one behind her and other under her as the clone under her is sucking onto her breasts, both of them, "OH FUCK YES FUCK THIS SLUT MAKE ME YOUR WOMEN ONLY GET ME PREGNANT FOREVER KEEP ME AS A BREEDER TO IMPREGNATE WHENEVER YOU WISH! COLLAR ME TO THE BED AND KEEP ME THERE IF YOU WISH" yelled Baccarat as she drooling to the max as well her cross eyed.

As one of the clones says to her "damn! Your ass so damn tight! Plus you would make a wonderful pet." Said the clone the he smacks her ass which makes Baccarat screams even louder than before.

Finally, for Koyuki, she's cored by 4 or 5 clones of Naruto as she on her knees as she blushing badly as she giving two handjobs and licking one in front of her as she says "So you also planned on fucking me and turning me into your slut or breeder. Well I did not see this coming at all but you are the only one I want to have a child with" says Koyuki as she goes licking the cock thats in front of her.

This keep going on hours on end as Naruto and his clones fucks all of them, this didn't stop until 3 days later.

3 Days later

Naruto's clones are getting blowjobs while Naruto is fucking his new slut Grayfia, all of the new girls stomachs looks to be 13 months pregnant as Naruto says to Grayfia who however is semi passed out but she can keep going, "Tell me my dear Grayfia! will you leave your husband for me? I'm okay with a no if you don't wan-"

"FUCK HIM YOU OWN ME NOW NARUTO-SAMA I AM YOUR SLUTTY MAID, SLUT, CUM DUMP! I WILL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE JUST KEEP FUCKING ME!" yells Grayfia as she completely ruined by Naruto as you can tell by the hearts in her eyes as he keeps thrusting into her even more and Naruto smirks "good!" then kisses her deeply.

Then the door opens up, the one who open it was Samui with Temari behind her with Samui says "well it seems the plan went more than just perfect", "indeed, oh and also there is a girl out here who is looking for Nami her Name is nojiko" says Temari.

Naruto heard this, "oh? Mmm how about you bring he-" gets cut off as Temari says "oh already did" Nojiko enters and sees what is going on.

Nojiko has short light blue hair as she seem older than Nami as well having a bigger size of breasts which are Double J as she says "w-whats going on!" notice Nami, "N-Nam-" A clone grabs her from the back and she moans loudly in surprise.

A day later

As everyone but two are passed out as Naruto is laying down with Nojiko on top of him with his hands on her hips as he thrusted into her pussy as she yelling out of how much she can't live without him and his cock, "PLEASE MORE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR COCK ANYMORE!" yells Nojiko as she feels Naruto's cock thrusting in deeper into her pussy and spreading her inner walls.

Naruto says "then why you and the others come live with me at Konoha! Just make send letters to your family to let them know, so that they don't get too worried" as he thrusting into her way more then before as it hits against her womb with Nojiko screams two times louder.

Their keep going for more hours until tonight, in all and all, Naruto is pretty sure that gotten them really addiction to him and his cock.

Lemon over

With Temari and Samui

As the two blonde womans enjoying the sun as Temari says "well now we know that Naruto-kun can go on way longer than normal men, since he beat his record of how long he could go, since the old record was with Kushina and Anko", as she gets up a bit but being very careful.

"Indeed, once our babies born, I'm planning to ride Naruto-kun for a month" says Samui as she making a metal note of that, "oh? Can I join in?" says Temari as Samui says "if you want after all you and me are his wives to be, now, until that day comes, who are next in the list?" says Samui as she rubs her bulging stomach that has her baby growing in.

Temari thinks about it, "how about Hinata and that new girl, Orihime that move in or" as their talk about it while enjoying as their making plans of making Naruto's harem to grow bigger.

As well deciding of who to get into their growing clan.

—

 ***miles away from the ship***

 **D:*looking at the gem that he had brought forth***

 **P:Ok WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT GEM?!**

 **D:it's just a gem, nothing much *puts it away* anyway, so Naruto has new ladies into his harem as well another step closer from bring back his clan!**

 **P:Hell he now has three new maids or Slutty maids as he called Grayfia. By the way her husband do you know what he looks like?**

 **D:*holds up a photo of Grayfia's husband* he and I drink tea and as well have a bowling team….i'm joking by the way lol.**

 **P:Damn she married him why is the question for Money?**

 **D:don't know, but this photo was taken mmmm i think 4 or 5 years ago? And also, do the sign off Blaze.**

 **P:*Busy with him ordering his crew to get things ready.* Leave a review favorite NO FLAMES! *Walks into the gateway***

 **D:*follows Blaze***

—


	3. Note

—

 ***the Helicarrier going through the wormhole of the gateway at full speed***

 **P:Well Everyone we will be taking a week break which started yesterday.**

 **D:*holding on the dock of the ship as i see many exits of many worlds as well many colors***

 **P:Yeah Dealt is busy holding the dock in place**

 **One of the crewmates:won't he go insane sir? *holding onto something***

 **P: Really No the massive gateway is like the person size gateway which he will be fine and by insane do you mean more then he is now?**

 ***everyone but blaze turn to Dealt as he singing about walking on sunshine with strange air hitting his face with a insane look in his eyes***

 **P:will be fine plus he is using a lot of energy to hold to dock together *Then I snap my fingers and he is in a hazmat suit but it is armored to help* For precaution.**

 **Crewmate 2:so how long will we be in this wormhole?!**

 **P: For a bit yes but the world is pretty far away.**

 **Crewmate 3:wait we are not going to one of the worlds we be to before? Then where are we going?!**

 **D:*starts singing the pokemon theme next while smiling like a crazy person***

 **P: He was always insane. Well you are right but I have been to that world but it will be a surprise.**

—


	4. Chapter 3

—

 ***A gateway opens, and the carrier came out then it closes and vanishes. Blaze sees that time is moving***

 **P: Did someone forget to stop time?**

 ***everyone but dealt are looking at each other***

 ***and dealt is not here with them***

 **P: Ok take a break and Cool off.**

 ***Than Blaze noticed his first mate is missing***

 **P: Where is the first mate?**

 ***everyone points at first mate who is patting Salamence as the dragon pokemon is resting***

 **P: Well Salamence is your responsibility**

 **The first mate:*nods as he is patting Salamence more***

 ***a note lands on blaze's head***

 **P:*Blaze picks it up and reads it***

 **Note: I won't be back here for awhile, so I will be in the world of 'I want my first to be' for awhile, just until your crew is no longer mad, Signed Dealt.**

 **P: Great Oh well. We don't own anything.**

—

 **The Sequel: Lemon of a Clan**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto and others are walking back after weeks since their cruise, and now they're heading back to Konoha as he looks back, and the ladies he went with are pregnant as Naruto remembers back at the Spring.

But in all, he's glad to be back home, as he is walking with Samui and Temari walking ahead, while Naruto is deep in thought, he bumps into something because he's wasn't paying attention, as he comes out of his thinking as well, he hears.

"Naruto! Get off of my mom!" says a familiar voice as Naruto feels that his face is on Double G breast, As Sakura pulls him then by reflex he socks her in the face "WHAT THE HELL SAKURA I WAS ABOUT TO APOLOGIZE BUT YOU HAVE BEEN A DOWN RIGHT BITCH SINCE THE ACADEMY I HAVE HAD IT!" yells Naruto as he gets off and face Sakura as the pink hair girl crouching down in fear, as a woman blonde hair with a single bang which falls onto her face. She also has green eyes as she wearing wears a white battle kimono but it's hugging her figure very well, as she had Double G breasts and an ass that many would stare for hours.

Samui and Temari notice as they are talking to each other, "so that Sakura bitch's mother?" says Temari, "I think it was adopted cause Sakura looks nothing like her mother" says Samui with Temari agreeing.

As the woman gets up and gets between Naruto and Sakura, "sorry about that Naruto, and Sakura!" she went from an understanding woman on Naruto to a strict mother on Sakura "you will say sorry Naruto! As it's not his fault! And you will be punished for it!" says the woman as her name id Mebuki, Sakura's mother.

"B-but mom!" says Sakura as Mebuki Says "No buts young lady, it was accident so that does not give you right to call him a pervert or hit him" as she grabs Sakura's ear and pulls as she says "apologize to him now or so help me!" as she pulls Sakura's ear even more as Sakura is in pain, as Temari and Samui look at each and say "or maybe she is Sakura's mother" as Naruto is enjoying this so much, ' _serves you right!'_ says Naruto in his thought.

"I-I a-am s-sorry N-Naruto," says Sakura then she gets drag by Mebuki as she says "good! There's still hope for you then! And while I'm at it, you will finally get over of that Uchiha" as she Dragging Sakura by pulling her ear, as the two are walking away.

Naruto walks up to his girlfriends as their talking about for things they need for the upcoming babies, while the two are rubbing their stomachs as there are now five months.

Later into the Day

Naruto is walking around after parting ways with Samui and Temari as the two head home, and it was a nice, until a massive wolf dog with an eye patch tackle down Naruto, The dog starts to lick Naruto as Naruto pats the door, as he says "shouldn't you be with your partner! Wait I remember now, aren't you?" he gets cuts by.

"Kuromaru! Where do you go?" says a woman's voice, Naruto sees a woman with brown spiky wily hair with red tattoo-like fangs, she's wearing a white shirt and tight workout pants, Her breasts are Double H and her ass is phat and plump, as she is Tsume Inuzuka, and she's scorching woman/milf.

The wolf-dog or rather Kuromaru walks up to the woman who is Tsume inuzuka, as she is the mother of Kiba and other one named Hana, who he thinks is also hot as well, "Hello " says Naruto and Tsume notice while she pats Kuromaru and says "oh Naruto! And how many times did I tell you, call me Tsume" as she walks up to him with her breasts bouncing lovely for each step she takes.

"Sorry about that, by the way, how are the Idiot and Hana?" says Naruto as Tsume says once she's near Naruto, "Kiba? Well, he's away on a mission, what kind? He didn't say, as for Hana? She's also away but will be back tomorrow cause she went to get something, and what about you? I can guess your return from your boat trip right?" says Tsume, "Yeah and as you know my girlfriends are pregnant" says Naruto.

Like that the two begin walking as their talking, "tell me, are you ready for fatherhood?" says Tsume as Naruto is thinking about it "kinda cause I'm not sure if I'm up for it" then he gets his cheeks pitch as she in front of him and says "don't you dare pull a stun like my ex of a husband did" says Tsume as she has this murderous aura on her.

"Hey I am not planning on leaving them Mom would murder me, and I love them. Just remember I never had my father" says Naruto as he scared of the Murderous aura on her as it drops and she stops pitching his cheek, "that's good to hear! Sigh how I wish I had a man like you then that asshole, your two mates are lucky to have you" says Tsune as she has a sad look on her.

"Yeah but remember they have been hit on by your son as well as Sasuke and me am so close to hanging them in the female hot springs NAKED and with bats so they women can use them as pinata" says Naruto as Tsume "good, cause that son of mine is too much of his father" says as she doesn't like about how her son is.

As the two keep walking and stay quiet for awhile until Tsume says "you know if I be 10 years younger, I will throw myself on you since your such sweet and handsome young man" as she saying it as a joke, "Well what is stopping you cause I had talked to Hana before I left and you are ready to disown Kiba."says Naruto.

Tsume looks at him and says "O have one, and it's because you're taken, but how does it sound like that you want to have sex with me right now? Even though you have two girlfriends as their carrying your pups?"

Naruto explains to her about rebuilding his clan, and he will need many mates to do that, and he would gladly have her as one of them, "Well let's go to my house and see if you could get this fat ass of mine~" says Tsume as she smacks her ass, and Naruto smiles as he knows that he's going to fuck her world so hard.

Later at Inuzuka Compound

Lemon starts

Naruto is getting his cock suck deeply by Tsume as the two have no clothes and in Tsume's bed as Naruto says "wow! You're so good at this Tsume!" Naruto has his hand on her head while Tsume is bobbing her head faster, faster as she is thinking ' _who knew Naruto has such massive cock! Oh, I should've known! Kushina had huge breasts after all!'_ as she keeps at it, as she is falling for Naruto and his cock.

Naruto is smirking evilly in his thoughts Because he is about to make this milf a slut for him, as he fires his semen into Tsume's mouth and it's the whole gallon of it as it too much for The Milf.

Tsume removes her mouth and semen lands on her face and Breasts, "holy fuck! You can cum so much Naruto!" says Tsume as she spraying on by Naruto's semen, as it's so warm on her, "that's because your so amazing with your mouth Tsume" says Naruto, as Tsume starts licking off Naruto's semen off of her face as she enjoys the taste of it.

Once she's finished and wraps Naruto's cock with her breasts as she says "I want to taste more of your massive meat rod Naruto~~" and Naruto loves the feel of her breasts, " I bet!" says Naruto as he talks more "and with there are soft breasts of yours, I will cum again in no time!"

Naruto then says "Just image bitch our kids nursing from these tits and your belly is big with another pup or pups" as he feels Tsume starts moving her breasts onto Naruto's cock, "I love the sound of it~" as she couldn't wait for that day to come as she could see her future children being so much better than her son or soon to be disowned, son.

As she is moving her breasts, move up and down as she starts licking the tip of Naruto's cock, and Naruto is enjoying this much as he says to her "fuck! I'm going to cum soon!"

Naruto cums as it covers up Tsume's face with his semen, while Tsume herself opens her mouth wide open, and then some of the sperm goes into her mouth as her breasts unwrap from Naruto's cock.

Short after, Naruto is on his back with Tsume lowering herself as she is placing her pussy onto Naruto's cock, "Are you ready for your pussy to be reshaped Bitch?" says Naruto as Tsume "or is your cock ready for my tight pussy! After all, I haven't sexed for a long time as well very stressful" says Tsume, as it's true.

Naruto grabs her hips and slams into Tsume's pussy, Tsume screams so loud like she never did before as Naruto says "for everything that is fuck! You're ain't kidding!"

Tsume is slowly losing her mind as Naruto's cock is reshaping her pussy to fit him only but with her pussy being very tight, tighter then any pussies that Naruto had fucked, as Tsume still scream as the inner walls is squeezing onto Naruto's cock, and the blonde teen starts thrusting his cock into Tsume's tight pussy with him saying "fuck! Moving in there is hard! What could have made you like this?!"

"NOT HAVING ANY SEX AND A STUPID SON" Tsume screams as she said those two things as Naruto understands as he is thrusting into Tsume's pussy as it becoming more easy to move his cock inside of Tsume, while the Brown Hair Milf screams louder with her breasts bouncing upon each thrust Naruto makes into her pussy, "FUCK! YOUR COCK IS SO HUGE!" yells Tsume and Naruto say "and this huge cock of mine had fucked my girlfriends, my mother, and aunt as well as others!"

"OTHERS DAMN YOU GET AROUND WELL" yells Tsume, as she never thought that Naruto would fuck his mother, "So you bitch will you let me have my way with your daughter and make her my bitch?" says Naruto with him thrusting his cock deeper into Tsume's pussy with her screaming out "YES! SHOW HER HOW MUCH OF AN ALPHA YOU ARE!" as she is losing her mind more.

An hour later

Tsume's Tongue is hanging out of her mouth, and her front is up against a wall with Naruto fucking her rougher while he has his hands on her hips as he is thrusting into her even more than before as Tsume's scream is filling up the room.

With her breasts are against the wall as Naruto pushes her with his thrusts as she yells out "PLEASE ALPHA-SAMA FUCK YOUR BUSTY BITCH INTO YOUR SLUTTY BITCH TO FUCK WHENEVER YOU WANT!" as she is given to him, Naruto smirks as he plans to fuck her all day long.

But after that, Naruto how fucking Tsume in Doggy style with her screaming out "FUCK THIS HORNY BITCH ALPHA-SAMA! FUCK HER REAL GOOD!", Naruto smacks her ass and says "I hope you are ready to wear a collar showing that you belong to someone bitch!" as he slams his cock into Tsume's pussy harder than before.

As the rest of the day went, as the two keep going until the morning of the next day.

Lemon over

Morning

Naruto walks out of the Inuzuka Compound with a smile as he knows that he had fucked a milf real good, In Tsume's room she is on her bed with a ten-month looking stomach with triplets and a collar around her neck, back with Naruto walking back home but someone calls out to him.

It was Ayame who worked at the ramen stand with her father but however, today she's not as it is her day off, as she wearing a simple red shirt with white kanji of 'Ramen', which the shirt is kindly tight on her as she hasn't worn it for a long time and a tight pants which again she hasn't wear them in a long time her shirt is hugging her double G cup breasts and her pants are hugging her plump ass, and Naruto just wants to grope them all day and night.

While he said this to her with Ayame is walking up to him, "hello Ayame! And this un, okay I will say it" when Ayame is close enough to him, "I have never seen you outside of the Ramen Shop, Ayame, I really thought that you don't have a life outside of there" says Naruto with Ayame says "oh you have no idea Naruto, I rarely have a day off"

"Why is that your father keeping you Busy as all heck why does he not hire another person as well?" Asked Naruto, Ayame answers "it's not that he won't hire anyone, it's just that he couldn't since we are a small business and we don't have enough room to get a 3rd because" as Naruto remembers it's a small place and only two people could there, it needs to be bigger to have more employee, "oh that makes sense" says Naruto.

"But what if you had a clan helping you?" Asked Naruto, Ayame giggles "oh that would be the day since father's pride won't allow it unless I'm married to a clan," says Ayame.

"Hello, Clan heir Nice to meet you." Said Naruto with a cheeky smile as Ayame giggles as she says "I'm sorry Naruto, but you're like a brother to me."

"Then Maybe this could sweeten the deal You would be able to follow your Dream of learning to cook new foods from Around the world." Said Naruto

"But I just want to run the Shop long after my dad Retires," says Ayame as Naruto is awed about it.

"Oh okay, yeah I can see it, keep the family business going but won't you want a clan to back you up?" says Naruto, as Ayame says "yeah but I do want a child to pass it down when I retire myself."

"Well Anyone catches your eye yet?" Asked Naruto, Ayame says "mmm not really as you said, I don't get out much and I don't meet many guys near my age here or outside of the village when I go on an errand run" as she always meeting much older guys, Who were Perverts always looking at her breasts and ass. Though now that She thinks about it she wants someone like Naruto.

"Sigh why can't I found who's like you Naruto?, your sweet and kind and very loyal," says Ayame. "Well, there are many men out there but only one Me." Said a cheeky Naruto as Ayame sighs upon that "then I'm doomed to be alone then" says Ayame as she drops her head in the gloom.

Naruto notices this, and he grabs her and kisses her deeply Then he breaks the Kiss and brings her to his house then he takes her to his Room. They go in and closes the door then gets very close to her and whispers while Ayame is still dazed from the kiss, "Say what you want a man like me, so why not be with me Nee-chan?" says Naruto as Ayame recovers from the daze and realizes of what Naruto said to her.

"B-but Naruto you have girlfriends! And they are pregnant with your kids!" says Ayame as she is blushing badly while unknowing that she got very turn on, "oh I know but I do need more wives to rebuild my clan after all."

"W-What y-you w-want me to j-join?" Stuttered Ayame while blushing badly, Naruto says "cause your very beautiful nee-chan, and I don't mind having you as part of my family," Naruto then Kisses her again as Ayame is blushing even more as she is being kissed by Naruto whom she sees as a little brother.

While outside of the room

Kushina along with her sister Arkine, as their looking at the door with Kushina asking "never thought he would add in Ayame since he sees her as a sister after all" Arkine as she answers "you forget, Naruto-Kun did fuck you and me after all and got us pregnant~."

They then feel a fan meet their asses as they hold them and turn around they see Samui and Temari they say in unison "lets them be for now" then see Temari with two smaller fans than her ordinary colossal fan, and so all four of them walk away.

Back in the room

Naruto has Ayame's Back against his chest and his hands are on her breasts, as Ayame moaning like crazy with a blush so bright red that many could see it, as she says "N-Naruto i-is playing with my breasts" as she is moaning louder, then Ayame moans twice more because Naruto lightly bites onto her nipples as she says "N-Naruto m-my nipples are very sensitive! So much that" before she say what it is as Milk comes out of her breasts, "Oh is my Naughty Onee-chan making Milk?" says Naruto as he lets go of her nipple with milk leaking out of it then Naruto starts squeezing her breasts together as a spray of milk comes out both of her nipples with her moaning loudly yet crazy.

"I-I g-got the g-genes f-from m-my m-mother. S-She could do this even after I was b-born and After I stopped nursing" says Ayame as she moans more than before as another spray of milk comes out of her nipples as her breasts are being squeezed again by Naruto's hands, Naruto sucks on both of her breasts and drinks the milk from both nipples with Ayame moans way more, And Naruto drinks more of Ayame's milk as she says in between moans "Yes P-Please D-Drink M-More L-Little B-Brother" Stuttered Ayame as she blushes more.

Then Naruto stops as his mouth is full of Ayame's milk and he kisses her and have her taste her milk and Ayame gladly does so while blushing badly as there a little leak of milk from out of their mouths as the two kissing deeply, Naruto then breaks the kiss and says "So Nee-chan are you Sure you don't want to be my wife. Because I can see Us having a lot of Fun together along with Samui and Temari." Said Naruto then he starts sucking her nipples again.

Ayame moans once again as more milk comes out of her breasts as she is thinking about it.

20 minutes later

As the two are now fully naked, and there are doing the 69 position with Ayame using her milk as lube on Naruto's massive hard cock, Naruto Smacks her plump, and it makes Ayame moans very loud from that as Naruto starts licking her pussy which it's heavy soaking wet.

Ayame moans from that and starts sucking Naruto's cock as she keeps on thinking ' _my little brother's massive cock~~'_ as she is sucking more and more of it as it still covered of her milk, as Naruto licking Ayame's pussy deeply as his face is getting covered of her juice.

Naruto keeps licking her pussy thinking ' _Damn Nee-chan has a tasty pussy'_ as he feels Ayame stops sucking his cock and starts kissing it as Ayame blushing way more.

Then she stops kissing it as she then wraps Naruto's cock with her breasts then gives a tip more than one kiss as she feels Naruto's tongue licking deep inside of her pussy, as Ayame moving her breasts up and down as she keeps kissing the tip of Naruto's cock.

Naruto then starts fingering Ayame's pussy with three fingers with his right, and Ayame Moans loudly at that as she starts sucking Naruto's cock once again, as she is thinking ' _this smell, the taste, I will get addicted to this cock that and it will have a hold on me forever~.'_

Naruto has his free left hand on her plump ass then Smacks one cheek with it jiggling as he is fingering Ayame's pussy more as Naruto feels something.

Naruto Cums as he fires his semen into Ayame's mouth who wasn't ready for the amount that Naruto will unload, as Ayame gets wide open as she forced to drink Naruto's cum as there are waves after waves of it until it was too much for her to take, She removes her mouth and the rest lands on her face as well breasts as she says "so much cum! Little brother had cum so much!"

Twenty Minutes later

Ayame is in Doggy style, and Naruto is behind her, and he says "Beg Ayame-Nee-chan Beg for your little brother to fuck you and get you pregnant." Said Naruto as he is rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy as Ayame begs as Naruto has asked her "PLEASE LITTLE BROTHER! FUCK YOUR BIG SISTER AYAME! FUCK ME SO HARD EVEN THOUGH I'M A VIRGIN! LETS FUCK LIKE WE WILD ANIMALS! HAVE ME TELLING EVERYONE THAT I AM CARRYING LITTLE BROTHER'S BABY!" yelled Ayame who then screams out of her lungs with hearts in her eyes because Naruto had thrust his cock into Ayame's virgin pussy.

Blood leaks out, but Naruto kisses the back of her neck as he thrust his cock deeper into her pussy as Ayame is screaming louder as she is going crazy with her breasts bouncing like mad as she yells out "YOUR SO HUGE LITTLE BROTHER! YOUR COCK IS TEARING ME IN HALF!" as she tightens her gasp onto the sheet as she is sweating more and more as small squirts of milk coming out of her breasts as there drips of juice falls on the layer.

"Oh I can picture it now you walking with your stomach holding our child and you becoming more beautiful Nee-chan," says Naruto as he then lightly noms on her ear as he grabs onto her breasts while thrusts his cock ever more into her pussy.

An hour later

Naruto lets out a sigh of relief as he looks at Ayame who is laying on her back while holding her legs as they on her sides as her pussy is leaking so much of his semen as she says "More Little brother please more I want to be pregnant by the time I leave" as she twitching as she feels Naruto's semen coming out of her pussy.

Naruto smiles "oh you ain't leaving anytime soon since we have the whole day to ourselves," says Naruto who gets close to her and right away slams his cock deep inside with Ayame scream once again as a big squirt of milk comes out of her nipples

"YES MORE MORE GET ME PREGNANT ADD ME TO YOUR FAMILY BY MARRYING YOUR NEE-CHAN MY LITTLE BROTHER MORE GIVE ME KIDS" screamed Ayame as she feels Naruto's cock hitting against her womb as she loses her mind more to the lust as it filling the air, Naruto thrusting into Ayame like a beast he is while catching one of Ayame's bouncing breasts and sucks onto it and he's ain't planning to let go as he drinks the milk from it. ' _Yes Ayame-nee Become my women and my women-only forget the other idiots, I am the only man you will ever need'_ says Naruto in his thoughts as he keeps fucking Ayame and more.

Later into the night

Naruto and Ayame are in the shower room as the two are taking a shower as the water hits them, Naruto is about to fuck Ayame's ass as she says "P-Please f-fuck m-my p-pussy I-I have never had anything back there" as she begging Naruto her 'little brother' to fuck her pussy then her ass but Naruto says to her.

"No can do since this massive fat ass is calling for my ass and I can't just ignore it" says Naruto who has his tip of his cock against her ass hole with Ayame say "T-Then, please be gentle", Naruto then thrust his cock slowly into her ass with her screaming because it's so massive and hard as she shakes her heads as it too much for her.

Until finally, Naruto's cock is genuinely inside of Ayame's ass, "YOU DESTROYING MY ASS PLEASE NO MORE LITTLE BROTHER" yelled Ayame as Naruto doesn't listen as he starts ramming his cock into her ass with no mercy while holding onto her massive ass cheeks as it jiggles onto his hands, as the water hitting the two as Ayame is still begging Naruto to stop fucking her ass as Naruto keeps going.

Then out of nowhere, Naruto change Position by now holding Ayame by her legs while his cock is still thrusting deeper into her ass as Ayame has her arms onto Naruto's shoulders as she screams "MY ASS! MY ASS IS BEING TORN IN HALF BY LITTLE BROTHER'S MASSIVE COCK!"

"That is right nee-chan now I want to hear you say that you want and don't need another man other than me." says Naruto as he fucks Ayame's ass even more as Ayame herself is going crazy and she just cum too as she screams out "I DON'T NEED NO OTHER THEN MY LITTLE BROTHER! I WANT YOU AND YOU ALONE!"

"Good Then accept that I will make you my wife and join the family Nee-chan Forever even when Death claims our souls." Said Naruto as he fires his latest load of smen into her ass and it's way more than the others before as Ayame cums as she screams to high heaven, but Naruto is keeping going with the two don't stop until the following day.

Lemon over

Couple days later

Naruto and Ayame are in The bedroom and sleeping as the two holding each other as Ayame is so full of Naruto's semen that she looks about 15 months pregnant. Ayame was smiling because she now belongs to her little brother, as Samui and Temari see them and say to each other, "he went out on her, don't you agree to Samui?" Temari says as she is looking at Samui.

"Oh yes he did, but I think he was showing her that he was the one for her and she belongs to him only no other man." Said Samui as she rubs her stomach lovingly.

As the next day begins, Naruto is walking around Konoha once again as he thinks about what he should be, then when he makes a stop at a store, and that's was where he saw Sakura's mother, Mebuki who at the magazine section, and he notices that Mebuki seems like that she hiding something, so he takes a closer look without her noticing him, and see, Mebuki is watching Yuri porn magazine, and she's blushing face with a longing look on her face, it hits Naruto, that Sakura's mother, Mebuki Haruno, is a lesbian.

Naruto says "so, your a lesbian?" and Mebuki is blushing in surprised as well jump as she sees Naruto who is behind her, she is shocked that Naruto was able to sneak up on her.

"N-no! T-this n-not w-what i-it looks like! I-it's um" stuttered Mebuki as she couldn't come up anything for a lie since she very much caught red-handed, so she lowers her head in defeat, "yes I'm" says Mebuki as Naruto says "how about we talk about this somewhere more private than a store in the magazine section, don't you agree?" as he brings up a good point. Mebuki nods and puts the magazine back.

And the two go somewhere private as 30 minutes later as the two ends up at The Uzumaki House, and luckily no one is at home.

As the two are sitting at the table as both haven't said a word until Naruto breaks the ice by saying, "so, how long had you realize that you were a lesbian?" Naruto asked.

"Since I first gave birth to Sakura and since then, I started sleeping outside of my home at hotels or friend's place, because I couldn't sleep next to a person that I unhappily married to and Sakura doesn't know this or my husband, their just think I overdrink or overwork" Mebuki explain, "Wow and they call Sakura the smartest in the academy, but seriously though, if your really this unhappy, why don't you just end it off with your husband?" says Naruto.

Mebuki sighs and says, "it's my daughter, she won't understand, and you know how she is and will most likely try to talk me out of it, and my Husband would understand, sigh" as she places her hands on her head as she doesn't know what to do.

"Then don't listen to her, as that girl is nothing but a bitch that thinks that her life is a fairytale, she still believes that Sasuke will come and take her away as they would live a happy ending or whatever it's called" said Naruto as he waves his hand knowing it is true.

Mebuki says "your right, but before I do that, I want to have lesbian sex, no matter who" with a blush on her face, "Interesting" says Naruto as he thinking and says "well I could use my sexy jutsu to turn into my female self." then Mebuki "well if your female self is like anything your mother" she drops a bit as Naruto is thinking ' _something tells me she has a thing for Mom and I don't blame her'_ Naruto smirks as Naruto make the hand sign and 'Poof!' he turns into his female counterpart.

As he turns into she as she has long blond hair with the same clothes but it hugging her perfect figure with Double H breasts as she says "how do I look, Mrs. Haruno, ~" as she places her finger on her lip in a sexy way, Mebuki lets out a massive nosebleed as Naruto or rather Naruko leads Mebuki into a room for them to use.

In the guest room

Lemon starts

Naruko and Mebuki are making out in intense heat while holding onto each other firmly, Naruko has Mebuki's ass in hand while Mebuki has her hands in Naruko's long hair as the two are kissing more.

As the two went inside the room and closed the door and start taking off their clothes without breaking the kiss, or it would seem, because in truth, their rip each other's clothes, Naruko then Grabs Mebuki's bra covered breasts and the Haruno Milf moans as Naruko says "you know, if you agreed to be mine~ I could let you have do the others~" as she licks Mebuki's lips, who is moaning at this and Mebuki "A-are you sure?" says as she blushing badly as she feels her breasts being rubbed by Naruko's hands.

"As long as they say yes to it, so permission first and remember some are pregnant hell I am tempted to get you pregnant, but that's up to you," says Naruko as she kisses Mebuki again and Mebuki kisses back.

Shortly after, Naruko and Mebuki are on the bed with Naruko getting her pussy licked by the Haruno Milf, Naruko is moaning louder as she thought ' _this feels so good~ I have to do this again soon~'_ as she moaning louder than before as Mebuki licking Naruko's pussy more while fingering herself with a blush on her.

'I _think I might want to join Naruto's family'_ says Mebuki in her thoughts as she stops and says "Naruko~ can you eat me now?~" As she is blushing badly, Naruko smirks as she nods, it didn't take as Naruko is 'eating' the pussy of a Milf as Mebuki is moaning like crazy as she moans out her words "yes! This feeling! Is what I wanted for so long! Yes, lick me there Naruko!~ yes right there~~" as she grabs her right breast and starts licking her nipple then sucks on it as she feels the Uzumaki girl licking her pussy even more.

Then Mebuki feels Naruko's tongue goes more in-depth into her pussy and licking the sides of the inner walls, and this makes the Haruno Milf moans twice as loud than before.

Within an hour as both of them are doing the scissoring position while kissing each other with their tongues touching each other unstop while rubbing their pussies against each other while holding one and other's legs, ' _we are so doing this again_ ' Thought Mebuki.

' _I WANT HER IN THE FAMILY NOW_ ' Shouted Naruko's thoughts as their keep going with the kiss as well rubbing each other's pussies.

As times go by, the intensity between the two becomes up heated as their break off the kiss as their rubbing each other faster as the two are screaming louder and louder as their breasts bouncing more and wilder like.

When they hit the 40-minute mark, both the busty blonde Uzumaki and the Haruno Milf cum at the same time as their yell it out "CUMMMING!", then Naruko falls onto Mebuki and Mebuki falls backward with Naruko on her as the two are breathing hard with a blush on them then kisses each other lightly, then Naruko asks her something.

"Do you mind If I use my cock?" says Naruko as Mebuki thinks about it and ask "w-will you still be like this if I say yes?" as she thinking about it as she remembers reading something about that, "oh? So you don't like a male cock, but a female with cock is what turns you on~" says Naruko.

Naruko stays but a cock appears on her pussy while Mebuki is blushing so hard as it's true of what Naruko said, as Naruko with her cock rubbing against Mebuki's wet pussy as she says "come on~ say it, say how much you wanted to be fucked by a futa Mebuki~" as she rubbing Mebuki's pussy more with her cock.

"PLEASE FUCK ME INTO A SLUT FUTA-SAMA" yelled Mebuki as Naruko smirks and slams her cock into the Milf's pussy rough and hard with Mebuki screams very loud, as Mebuki's scream fills the whole room as Naruko is thrusting into Mebuki's pussy deeply as Naruko lays on Mebuki with their breasts are against each other as she says to Naruko.

"Your mine now! And we will have so many rounds of sex until you are pregnant with my child!" says Naruko as Mebuki is screaming louder as she answers "YES I WILL HAVE YOUR CHILD FUTA-SAMA! CAUSE I ALWAYS DREAM TO BE INPEGMEANTED BY ONE FOR SO LONG!" as she is going crazy with lust.

Naruko licks Mebuki's neck makes her way to the milf's face which makes Mebuki screams louder then Naruko licks the Milf's lips and kisses her deeply while thrusting her way more than before as there a massive overflow of juice coming out Mebuki's pussy as a few juice squirts out for each time Naruko's cock thrust hard into Mebuki's pussy.

Naruko grabs Mebuki's breasts as the two keep kissing and Naruko hurting into Mebuki even more than before.

Then Naruko breaks off the kiss as she says "fuck! I'm going to cum! You better take it all cause here I cum!" as she makes one thrust and she unleashes a massive of sperm into Mebuki's pussy as it tons up tons of sperm as Mebuki screaming like never before in her life.

Time skip 12 hours later.

Naruko and Mebuki went many hours of sex and had done many positions, even do other scrissoning with Naruko's using her cock, so right now, Naruko has her cock against the Haruno Milf's ass as with the Milf says "f-futa-sama, please fuck my ass without holding back~" as she blushing badly as she on all fours, "Very well my futa loving SLUT" and right there, she slams her cock into Mebuki's ass with her scream very loud.

Lemon over

Outside of the guest room

Samui and Temari along with Kushina as they talk about while hearing of what is going on in the guestroom "oh the moment we could have sex again, I'm so going to ask Naruto to fuck me like he's going with Mebuki" says Kushina as she loves the idea, "Well Temari and I will Not let "our man" leave the bedroom until we are pregnant again" as their also thinking about the idea of having Naruto in his female self during sex as well.

A week later

At the Haruno home

Sakura who looks very distraught or what it seems as she receives the biggest bomb of news ever in her life, Her mother said that she is a lesbian and Sakura's father had agreed to have a divorce, as their sitting on the table as Sakura's father, Kizashi says "look Sakura I know this is tough but it's for the best for all of us, so plea-" then he gets cut off with Sakura slams her hands onto the table.

"Mom! You can't do this! You're confused alright?! Please rethink this!" Say Sakura.

"Enough Sakura I found out I like women and yet this is coming from someone who is waiting for "Her knight In shining armor" to come and save her. You are a kunoichi, and you still believe in fairy tales, I'm sorry Sakura, I am, but I'm not going to wait and be miserable in a marriage that has no love! I loved your father don't get me wrong, but the moment I realize that I don't truly love him, so we are getting a divorce, either you like it or not, this is happening, and that's final!" says Mebuki as she looking at Sakura as Sakura is in tears and she just runs off.

Kizashi says "that could have gone better, Mebuki even though you don't the same feelings for me since we first met, while our marriage wasn't perfect for you, but for a time we were happy, and just know, I'm feeling alright with this, and I know you will live a much happier life but just promise me this, don't look back, and know that I love you but as a friend, not your husband or rather ex" says Kizashi who smiles as he says "now let's get into signing these papers, and once we are done, I will go check on Sakura" with Mebuki nodding and bring out the papers.

They Sign the papers and give each other a hug of 'seeing you later' as Mebuki gets up and leaves the house as Kizashi goes check on Sakura as he knows that she's not taking this very well.

As Kizashi arrived at Sakura's door and knocked the walks inside.

Later at Naruto's house

Naruto who's drinking some water as he says "wow, she did not take it well, I thought she would you know screams like the howler monkey she is" as Mebuki is next to him as she says "you have no idea, sigh I guess my daughter does only have book smarts" as she drinking Tea, the same goes for everyone else as their nodding in agreement.

"Yes hell, she even tried to convince others that my breasts were not the size they look. I mean Hello I have shoulder problems because of these twins even before I got pregnant." Said Samui who is in a gray maternity dress and Temari nods to that "it's true" Temari is wearing a sandy yellow maternity dress.

Naruto says "so for now; I think you should avoid her for awhile, she will come around….who am I kidding, this is the same girl who ended her friendship for a boy who won't even like her and is still waiting for said boy" as he drinks more of his water.

As Mebuki nods as she drinks her tea as she knows that her life seems so much brighter now and looks forward to what her future will hold.

—

 ***time freezes by blaze***

 **P: That was interesting**

 **First mate: how so sir? *as everyone is gathering things like food and other things***

 **P: I was not expecting Naruto to get Ayame and Mebuki Is a lesbian well I have a problem with that.**

 **First mate: what's the problem if you don't me asking sir?**

 **P: Some people can't accept that people can like the same sex, but in the Phoenix, you all know that it is welcomed. So I have no problem with lesbians. There is someone out there for everyone.**

 **First mate: I see, but should we get going, sir? As we had resupply and everything have been checked and ready head out.**

 **P: Good ALRIGHT EVERYONE TO YOUR STATIONS WE ARE MAKING THE JUMP! *I hear *YES SIR***

 ***as a gateway opens and the carrier is about head into it***

 **P: And Remember Review, Favor, and follow and NO FLAMES. If you are new well, I hope you like it. *I walk away as the camera zooms out and the ship enters the Gateway and then Closes and vanishes***

—


	5. News

—

 **D:*comes out the gateway with a look of nervous yet a bit sad* hello everyone Dealt here.**

 **P:*Blaze follows* And Blaze here.**

 **D:*sighs while rubbing the back of my head as I very nervous* w-well me and blaze have some news tell you guys about and I'm not sure if you will like to hear it.**

 **P:Dealt wants to put the Squeal on hold and to fix it up and make it better.**

 **D:yeah, the reason is well i don't feel nothing to it unlike the other stories, and I just don't like it so it will be on hold and everything will be rework and most like be undo a lot of things as well change a few things here and there and it will take a lot of time since there are other stories to be work on of old and new ones, and don't think this was easy decide to make.**

 **P:Yeah It took Dealt A LONG time to tell me that he wants to do this.**

 **D:and it wasn't easy, cause I thought he would try talk me out of it or did you? I don't remember.**

 **P:Nor Do I really.**

 **D:anyway, during the hiatus, the chapters will be removed until further notice, and don't ask me to put them as they will be replaced with new ones when the time comes and don't ask me or blaze to rush it, cause then i won't do it.**

 **P:I don't like being rushed but NO let us do our thing or all of you will lose the stories your love meaning NO UPDATES They will stay the same. With no more updates.**

 **D:yup, so with that done, me and blaze will off to new realms *opens a gateway***

 **P:So last warning don't try and force us we will get to it when we get to it. Not before and it will give us time to think of Ideas. *Walks into the Gateway***

 **As a sign appeared and says: this story is on Hiatus until further notice.**

—


End file.
